Alexander Bee
Name: Alexander Bee Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: (Freshman) 9th School: PJ Gilroy Homeroom: Mr. Hallam's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: World History Appearance: Alexander Bee is an utter nerd. However hes a handsome nerve. He had short light borwn hair and a pretty face. However he wears glasses, dress pants, and ties. He's about 5'9 and weighs 130 lbs. Aexander Some people find him cute maybe if he changed his style. But no Alexander can't be concerned with his style. He wants to look smart and intelligent. And this is his definition of it. Biography: Alexander Bee was born in England. His family was high class and life there was abolutly perfect. Alexander has no siblings, parents constantly worked ahd never gave personal time to their children, and so Alexander spent many nights alone as a child. The family owned a small mansion, both of Alexanders parents worked with the goverment with England and would be never be home. Alexander couldn't find comfort in his family and so resorted to the largest room of the house. The library. Every night Alexander would read books and books upon historyu. History became his favorite subject and would spend each day reading and reading. Alexanders parents didn't bother taking him to school and just hired a tutor to deal with his educational needs. Expectedly Alexander surpassed his grade level and continued to read more difficult books each and everyday. The boy of history had no friends. He'd never been to public school before, he really didn't have any intrest in going. Snug up in his mansion Alexander remained reading there for most of his life. The library was his home, he would eat while reading, and even read until he fell asleep. With each book of knowledge that entered Alexanders head he became more big headed. He wanted to tell people about all the wonderful things he's learned and did so everytime he got the chance. When the maids came in to bring him dinner he would start raging upon the Pelopennesian War and then go on until he's reached the American Revolution. The maids made sure they got out of there was quickly as possible when serving his needs. One day his parents were appointed to another location. They kept the manor and left toward Denton New Jeresy. The moved into a high class house in Kensington Heights. Alexander was hesitant to leave his library but thought it would be a grand learning experience if he read books of another country. And so Alexander was sent to PJ Gilroy for his Freshman year of high school. High school was an entirely new experience for him. He actually interacted with people. He never did have friends in high school. His first mistake was opening his mouth and start explaining the foundation of paper and that it dated all the way back to the Egyptions when some girl asked him for paper. Since that day he became a total weirdo. Alexander wasn't fased by it at all. When he overheard people talking about any type of history incorrectly he'd interuppt the whole conversation and correct them. That got him a "Get the hell out of my face freak!". Alexander continued to spendh is time at the local library in Denton learning and learning everyday about the history of today. Advantages: Alexander is clever and refers to war strategies from the past world history as his own strategy when it comes to playing the game. he knows battle methods and isn't afraid to use them to take himself to the top! Disadvantages: Alexander isn't really keen on charisma. He opens his mouth too much and it gets him into trouble. He wouldn't be able to resist and will end up annoying someone with the philosophy of Confucious. Number: Male Student no. 41 --- Designated Weapon: Claymore (Land Mine) x1 Conclusions: I find it very amusing that B41, our little war buff, snagged a land mine. Shame we only gave him one, yes? Perhaps he'll be smart enough to put it to good use. The fact that he's annoying isn't going to be doing him any favors, but maybe he'll be smart enough to use those "past strategies" and avoid the competition till he can blow 'em sky high! The above biography is as written by Strawberry_Prince. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Strawberry_Prince, Megami '''Kills: Although he wasn't credited for them, he did technically kill Satoru Kamui and Gigi Sinclaire. Killed by: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Claymore Mine (issued weapon) Allies: Satoru Kamui, Gigi Sinclaire Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Alexander. In order from first to finish. *Fighting for Something You Already Lost *Tom and Becky *Prophetic Counterfeit *Peace at any Cost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alexander Bee. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students